


cobalt-blue sky

by gypsumgreen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), No Slash, No beta we die like illiterates, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Social Media, everyone misunderstands things and reborn takes great delight in the ensuing chaos, namimori is a rural town, well maybe some idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsumgreen/pseuds/gypsumgreen
Summary: Namimori is a town where the fields are open, skies are blue and people are sparse.Or:Namimori is a rather rural town and Tsuna gets a social media account.
Relationships: Fon & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	cobalt-blue sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [technicolor flames through cyber wires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264556) by [RyuuSiren7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSiren7/pseuds/RyuuSiren7). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is a small child in a large town with few people. Today is his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by my favourite blog.
> 
> Have I updated my other fics? No. Will I? Probably. Am I going to keep writing new fic ideas? Yes.

Namimori is a town tiny in population, huge in size. The swans come and go each year, the skies are blue and the forests are on fire each sunset. 

Tsuna is a small child in a large town with few people. The geese are taller then him and he always hides behind Nana's skirt when they go out and feed the chickens and ducks and geese. It is unsure if the chickens want to be friends with him. He hopes so. 

Today is his birthday. 

The sun rises above the horizon, struggling to cast its rays through the thick fog. The skies are bright but the land is dark. 

Tsuna has a new phone. It's not a ‹em›new‹/em› phone, rather the old one that Nana was using, as she bought a new one a few weeks ago. It's still in mint condition, so she gifts it to Tsuna. 

Namimori doesn't have many people in it. It has the bare necessities, a school, a hospital, a post office, some shops, houses. That is all. Nana knows that Tsuna has to socialize with _someone_ other than her. So she teaches him how to use Lofti. 

* * *

There are two things that Tsuna likes. 

Tsuna likes to write. There's something beautiful about words, about syllables that fall easily onto the page. He enjoys thinking about sentences, rhymes and scenery and silent speech. 

Tsuna likes photography. Namimori is a good place for photography, animals and flowers and skies. Sometimes he can't think of words for something. He takes pictures of it instead. 

This, then, makes him like Lofti. Words and pictures and talking about the day to people who he hardly knows and vice versa. This layer of anonymity comforts him.

The app recommends him to follow some people (to get the best out of Lofti, follow these people!). A username catches his attention. _feathercloud_. He taps the follow button. 

He takes a picture of the sky outside. He'll find the words for it later. 

For now, school. 

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is scrolling through his dashboard when a notification pops up. 

_cobaltskies has followed you! Follow back?_

This is normally a notification he would ignore - he has around ten thousand followers, he can't be bothered to follow each one. That would clog up his dashboard with useless information. 

The name, though, is interesting. Not many who don't know Flames would have a username about weather. Those who are Flame Aware, though, flaunt their Flame type with their usernames. Personally, he thinks that that tradition is stupid - who went around yelling their secrets to complete strangers? But he put his Flame type in his username too. Maybe baring his fangs would help ward them off. 

(It did not, but by the time he realized that, he was too attached to the username to change it.)

Curious, he tapped on the profile. It was brand new, with exactly zero posts in it. The location said Namimori, Japan - probably a new user pushed by the app to follow someone. It seemed like they had followed only Hibari. 

His finger hovered over the "follow" button and finally tapped on it. 

A pebble is tossed into the lake. 

* * *

A curious thing about Lofti is that when someone follows another person, their followers get a notification about it. 

One person in particular takes notice of feathercloud following cobaltskies. 

brewingteawithstorms, or rather known as Fon, Named Eye of the Hurricane, grins when he sees the notification. 

His aloof nephew, following someone? Strange. The profile is brand new. Not even the profile picture is set. 

Curious. He clicks follow. He isn't known as _Fon_ on the site, merely a Storm Flamed tea aficionado. Not much will happen, just a slight ripple setting before even lifting. 

He texts Reborn. 

_Fon: my nephew followed someone named cobaltskies. wanna give a follow?_

__

Reborn: why

__

Reborn: they're a sky? great but why

__

Fon: yeah but

__

Fon: seems interesting

__

Fon: don't you have like a million followers

__

Reborn: so

__

Reborn: you want me to follow them

__

Fon: ye 

__

Fon: s

__

Reborn: k

__

_sunnybullets has followed cobaltskies_

A wave crashes into the shore; thousands follow. 

* * *

It is the third follower of cobaltskies that really makes the (rather large) bubble of Flame Aware mafioso implode. 

The Greatest Hitman in the world, following a new account. 

Unheard of. 

This person must be a Someone - even _Reborn_ takes notice of them! 

Then the username registers and everyone collectively panics again. 

A Sky! 

Some make (entirely expected) connections. If the user is a Sky and Reborn followed them... did that mean that they are _Reborn's Sky_?

Good lord.

And - and the two others that follow them... a Storm and a Cloud.

 _Good lord_.

Thousands of mafioso whisper amongst themselves. Should they follow this Sky or should they keep their distance?

* * *

Lal clicks her tongue as she sees the Lofti notification.

Interesting.

It might be beneficial to follow this Sky.

* * *

_don't-rainonmy-parade has followed cobaltskies!_

From a pebble, a thousand waves follow.

* * *

A lot of things can happen within the span of a school day. 

Tsuna returns home, raring to post the picture he took this morning and the few he took while on his way back; a reddening leaf, a cat curled up in the afternoon sun. He has already thought of his first blog. 

_Today morning was really foggy. The sun wasn't bright enough - it looked like it was from a thousand miles away, and it is, but sometimes you forget that, with the world constantly bright in the day._

__

The first blush of autumn is here. I wonder what the leaves think of it? Do they revel in the last and most beautiful moment of their lives, or do they fear their impending death? Do they know how winter feels like? The cold bite of the wind? The first snow? 

__

_I call him Miruku. He's not mine, but he does wander by a lot. The chickens are scared of him, though. The funny thing is that he's scared of them too._

He posts it. He is returned to his rather empty dashboard, and something catches his eye. 

He has 99+ notifications. 

Wait. 

What. 

He opens his notifications and is immediately hit by a barrage of notifications, thousands upon thousands of them. All follows. He opens his profile with shaking fingers.

19,548 followers. 

_stormsintotheroom has followed you!_

19,549 followers.

It just kept rising. 

"Mum!"

* * *

The phone's ringtone is turned off, but the screen keeps lighting up with new notifications. 

The dining room is completely silent.

_amistofchaos has followed you!_

The rice cooker goes off in the background.

Tsuna rises shakily.

"Ah, I'll go feed the chickens," he says. His voice sounds far away.

Nana stared.

He grabbed the large bowl and began scooping cooked rice into it.

The chickens did so like freshly cooked rice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you liked this! It really helps a lot!
> 
> Edit: some shameless self-promo here: [my youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCchnTIhFe8k8OP3WKptyvVw). I uploaded some music!


End file.
